Setting the South on Fire
by SunnyBunz056
Summary: When Alice and Jasper find each other in this AU Southern world how will things play out? And what's more, when war and tragedy threaten to tear their lives apart, how will they make it through?
1. Chapter 1:  Our Journey Begins

**~Author's Note ~**

_So this is my very first fanfic on my own! I hope you all like it, please review and of course I'll keep updating it as soon as possible. Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Setting the South on Fire_**

"Now hold still Miss Mary Alice…I's gonna end up pinchin' ya…."

"You're already pinching me Massie…"

The late morning sun fell in slants across the floor of the room, little motes of dust floating into light and then into shadow as it fell toward the ground. It was a typical summer morning in Marietta and the heat was already starting to rise. Alice could feel her skin developing that horrible stickiness from the humid Georgia air. She let out a sigh and winced again. These new corsets were being made to go narrower and narrower and she just wasn't sure how anyone was going to get a narrower waist than her, even without a corset. To say that she saw them as pointless was quite the understatement. Alice had always been petite more so than her sisters were or her mother had been. She was just shy of five feet tall and had been for a few years now. Her frame was very small though not unhealthy looking, just dainty. Her skin was warm milk and honey tone, which lended to an ease of blushing when she was angry or embarrassed. Alice was by no means shy however…at least not by Southern lady standards. Her hair was as black as pitch, a stark contrast to her fair features like her honey brown eyes and rosey lips and cheeks. She was beautiful, something she and her sisters had inherited from their mother, and something she was quite proud of. It also didn't hurt that her beauty got her a lot of attention, especially from the eligible bachelors of Marietta.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Miss Mary Alice…I told ya's though…"

"I know…and Massie, please just call me Alice…Mary Alice is too…formal."

"O'course its formal Miss Mary Alice, you's a lady…"

Alice just rolled her eyes. "I'm also my own person and I want to be called Alice…"

The woman just chuckled and shook her head. "Alright Miss Alice…"

This wasn't exactly a new process. Summers in Marietta meant barbeques, picnics, balls, and galas. This was the world Alice and her sisters had been raised in, the world they had grown to love. Today was no different than the days of previous summers. It was another party at another plantation and they were all getting ready to go. It was imperative that those young belles that were invited to these gatherings wore their very best dresses. Luckily Alice's father had just recently brought his daughters some new dresses for this summer's festivities. Since it was still early yet in the season, Alice had chosen one in a pastel shade of yellow with white embroidered detail in tiny vine-like patterns over the entire dress. Once her corset was tied and her petticoats and crinoline were in place, Massie moved to help her get her dress over her head. The fabric fell around her and the skirt billowed out around her and of course narrowed at her waist now a good seventeen inches…probably the smallest of most any woman at the time. The sweetheart neckline fell in just the right place to reveal her collarbones and nothing else and her small shoulders glowed in compliment to the soft, sunny tone of the dress. It was a wonderful dress for her. Alice turned to look at herself in her vanity mirror and smiled slightly.

"Papa has such good taste…" she muttered, turning from side to side slightly to watch the skirt swirl around her. "Though I'm still not sure why we're going to [I]this[/I] particular barbeque…Papa isn't completely fond of the Whitlocks…"

"Oh Alice…are you complaining already?" came the voice of her sister Rosalie as she and their other sister Isabella followed.

"Oh hush Rose, I'm not complaining…"

"Well that's good…of all of us you should be the last complaining…"

"And why is that?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Because it's the Whitlocks…you're the one who always had a fancy for Jasper when we were younger…" Bella answered with a soft smile.

"I did not!" Alice proclaimed, a faint blush betraying hr lie. "Besides…Jasper isn't even going to be there…he went off to Westpoint remember?"

"Oh, that's right…well don't be too sad Alice," Rose teased. "There will plenty of other beaus to give you attention…"

"Oh…" Alice grumbled blushing a bit more.

It had been true that when they were small she and Jasper had been all but inseparable. They had been the very best of friends spending their summers together along with his cousins Edward and Emmett, who ironically enough were Bella and Rosalie's beaus now. But things had changed dramatically a few years ago. You see, Jasper's father was the town's doctor and had been the person Alice's father had called when her mother had fallen ill. He'd also been the one person who her father believed didn't arrive soon enough. Alice's mother had been stricken with Scarlett Fever and Dr. Whitlock had done what he could for her, but she was much too ill already. The woman had slipped away and with her went Mr. Brandon's trust in Dr. Carlisle Whitlock. From that day forward the Brandon's visits to the Whitlock's parties were stilted and Alice and Jasper's relationship had suffered from it to an extent. Of course they continued to consider each other their closest friends but it just never was the same. And then of course he had decided to follow his passion go to Westpoint.

Jasper had always had a drive for the military. He was drawn to it from the earliest anyone could remember and Alice had known it would have been a matter of time before he followed that dream. That was where life found him now, so it was only logical that Alice had no deep interest in going to the Whitlock's plantation. Of course Rosalie and Isabella didn't mind going, their beaus would e there, the Cullens were the Whitlock's cousins after all. But it was true there would be plenty of other people there for Alice to stay entertained. And as if on cue came their father's voice, calling them to go. There was quite the rustle of skirts as the three girls hurried to their mirrors to be sure they still looked at their best before bustling to the carriage that would take them to the barbeque. It wasn't a long ride of course, but with three girls in large dresses that was a great bonus, things got a little cramped on even short trips. Needless to say, it was quite the relief when the carriage rolled to a stop in front of the familiar entrance of the Whitlock homestead and each girl scrambled out of the carriage as gracefully as possible. Once all feet were planted firmly on the ground, the girls made their way into the house. The Whitlock's plantation home was gorgeous and the epitome of Southern architecture and grandeur. There was a sweeping staircase and fabric covered walls and gleaming floors. The definition of old Southern money, but the Whitlocks were a very kind and hospitable family and warm to everyone. Alice really did like them and missed being able to spend more time there because of her dad's grudge.

The time to admire the house was something that got replaced over time, after frequent visits it just didn't seem as important, so instead Alice and her sisters began to make their way to the lawns where the rest of the guests were congregating. If the house itself was beautiful then the grounds were absolutely breathtaking. Wide spans of green grass and oak trees dripping with Spanish moss lined gravel walking paths and fountains; it was an oasis in the middle of the Georgia summer. Alice smiled to herself; this place had always been one of her favorite places in all of Marietta. She felt so peaceful here and now was no different.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said excitedly, drawing Alice from her reverie.

She looked around and soon saw the young man whom Rose claimed as her beau. He was undoubtedly handsome of course, as if Rose would have accepted less. Emmett was and always had been muscular. He stood over six feet tall and put most men to shame in the way of physical build. However, it wasn't so much his physique that had been Rose's favorite for so very long. She'd told Alice and Bella for years that what melted her heart with Emmett were his warm brown eyes and dimples when he smiled. When he was happy his face held such a boyish quality and vibrance that Rosalie hadn't been able to resist his charms. So of course when time permitted the Brandons and the Cullens coming together Rosalie and Bella were always ecstatic. This was no different. Though Rose had been more vocal in her excitement at seeing her beau, one glance at Bella showed a matching joy in her eyes as she watched the man at Emmett's side. Edward, Emmett's brother was of course Bella's beau as well. Going with what seemed to be a Cullen family trait; Edward was extremely handsome as well. He was tall, like his brother, standing at over six feet but his muscle build was much more understated. He too had a warm smile that appeared most when he was with Bella and that made his emerald eyes sparkle and dance for her. The two brothers were completely smitten by their Brandon girls, basically the only similarity of the two. Besides their height and last name, there really was no true similarity of appearance between them. Emmett's hair was in short dark curls, Edwards was copper and fell in disheveled pieces. Emmett was brawny and Edward was lean, both strong and obviously in great physical condition, but neither what most would conclude as the other's brother. But their bond was strong and that alone identified their sibling relationship to the rest of the world.

Summer was always something Alice's sisters looked forward to because it meant being able to see Edward and Emmett almost every day, and looking at them both now, Alice could tell that Rose and Bella's Summer had officially begun when they had seen the boy's faces. And those boys were casually making their way over now and soon stood before the three ladies.

"Hello there Miss Rosalie…" Emmett grinned, bowing to kiss her hand politely causing her to smile in return and move to link her arm in his.

"And hello to you Miss Bella…" Edward said softly doing the same with Bella.

Each gentleman nodded his greeting to Alice as well and she smiled. She'd always liked them and already considered them both as good as brothers at this point.

"Good afternoon boys." She smiled as they began to walk down the path, her sister's arms linked with the boys and Alice walking along with the couples.

"How are the lovely Brandon ladies this afternoon?" Emmett boomed cheerfully.

"We're well of course, even better with such good company. Alice seems to be rather disappointed though…" Rosalie said giving her sister a smirk.

Alice felt her cheeks flame slightly at the remark.

"Disappointed, whatever for?" Edward asked looking at Alice with sincere concern.

"Oh, because young Mister Whitlock won't be joining us this afternoon…being in Westpoint after all…" Rosalie giggled.

"Rose, don't be callous…" Bella chided softly, leaning into Edward slightly. "Jasper is her friend and I can imagine it's different to be here without him…"

"You all act as if I'm completely heartsick. I'm fine with him being away. He's always wanted to be a soldier and he can follow his wishes as he would like…" Alice said airily.

"But…aren't you intent on him becoming your beau someday?"

Alice stopped for a split second, unsure how to really answer that question. She hadn't exactly expected Jasper to be her beau, but then again she'd never met anyone she [I]had[/I] wanted to be her beau.

"Not really…and even if I was it doesn't matter, there are so many beautiful girls up there, he's probably found himself a wonderful soldier's wife type. I'm not that…" Alice let out a little laugh. "I'm definitely not that…so yes I hope he's happy with his life as a soldier and any soft-spoken soldier's bride he finds…"

The others laughed slightly too at her comments. It was true Alice was not the typical 'soldier's wife', and she wasn't sure how well that would have played out in any future with Jasper.

"Thinking on it now, I'm slightly glad he isn't here, more time for his drills and the Westpoint ladies…"

"Now Miss Brandon…I certainly hope you think I'd choose drills over seeing you for the Summer…no Westpoint lady can compare to a Brandon…" came a honey-smooth drawl from behind them.

Alice froze, her eyes growing wide. That voice, she knew that voice and would know it anywhere. Spinning on her heel, Alice turned to see the possessor of the voice, the weight of her spinning skirts almost knocking her off balance. But none of that mattered cause all she could see now was those warm, steel grey eyes shining out behind the few pieces of dark blonde hair that the wind was blowing into his handsome face.

"Jasper…." She breathed, her voice failing slightly.

He was here. Jasper Whitlock had managed to make his way home for the summer and now he was standing within feet of Alice, smiling at her as she stood frozen in disbelief, locked in his eyes.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

_So that's chapter one! I thought ending it with a bit of a cliff-hanger was fun, but let me know what you all think! I hope you guys want to keep reading, it should get pretty exciting! Thanks for reading!!_


	2. Chapter 2:  Destiny's Path

**~Author's Note~**

_Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed so far! I'm so very glad you like the story!! Just to clear up for those who may be curious, yes this is set in the Civil War era...one of my favorite time periods just for the sheer romanticism of it. Well this is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this one as well...sometimes I get worried that I ramble and make no sense, but I hope didn't do that here :). Enjoy and keep reviewing!!_

* * *

Jasper Whitlock still was the most handsome man Alice had ever seen. Time apart had of course changed him some, though to her it was drastic. He was still over a foot taller than her as he had been for the majority of their lives. His hair was still the same warm shade of gold it always had been, falling in the same messy curls. His eyes were still that steel grey and held the same intensity that made you feel like Jasper could see every emotion you ever felt. He was still built of lean muscle and still had that warm, somewhat shy Southern smile that couldn't help but make anyone else smile as well. His posture was still impecible, maybe only slightly straighter after his recent military training and he was still very obviously the gentleman he always had been. Then, what about him now made Alice's mouth go dry and her stomach flip? Was it just seeing him when she hadn't expected to, or was it more? Whatever it was she didn't quite know yet, but she didn't really care to think on it now. Instead she remained frozen to the spot she was, staring at him.

Jasper smirked slightly and raised his eyebrows. "Have I grown an extra nose?" he joked to the others, who of course all laughed.

"So you decided to join us after all…" Emmett teased moving to shake his cousin's hand followed by Edward who did the same.

"I'm not sure how well my mother would have taken it if I'd missed another event at home," he smiled, allowing himself to avert his attention from Alice for a moment.

"Well its nice to see you here, a barbeque at the Whitlock home isn't quite right without you here…" Bella said with a smile.

"Well thank you Miss Bella," he replied politely giving the other Brandon sister's a polite nod. "I just wish your sister felt the same…I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have waited a day to return…" he said teasingly, turning his attention back on Alice who had apparently been following him very carefully with her eyes. "Its nice to see you again Alice…" Jasper said softly, moving closer toward her.

Alice looked up slowly as he moved closer and his eyes became even higher above her. She felt her cheeks tinting a soft pink and the corners of her lips turned up slightly. Oh, how she had missed him. Her honey brown eyes danced with his and her smile grew even more. Jasper's grin grew as well and slowly he bent to kiss her hand gently. In an instant, the time it took for his lips to touch her skin, Alice's stomach filled with butterflies. She looked down at his eyes, locked on hers, and felt her face flood with heat and knew her cheeks were shining a brilliant red.

"It—Its nice to see you too Jasper…" she whispered breathlessly.

Jasper grinned and stood up straight again, their eye contact still unbroken and her hand still in his. "You look beautiful…as always…" he said causing her blush to grow and for her to look away bashfully.

Time basically ceased to exist. They were still at the barbeque, they could hear it all around them, but the moment only existed for the reuniting of these two friends. Alice felt so warm standing here in his gaze and it nothing to do with the Georgia sun. It was hard to believe she could have missed him _this_ much. They were simply good friends, or had been when he left. Things were different now, an obvious fact, though neither of them truly comprehended just how much things had changed. There was so much they each wanted to say to each other. How much the other had been missed, and how wonderful it was to be back here, requests to spend their lunch together, everything basically. But none of it would be said right now.

"Jasper! Jasper come on over here my boy and talk to us about that Westpoint education!" came a brash voice from somewhere in the distant crowds.

They both flinched as reality came into focus once again and Alice looked in the direction of the voice and then back at Jasper.

"I'm sorry…I'll be back soon…" he muttered sadly, giving her a courteous bow and nodding at the others before turning to join the group of men that had beckoned him. Alice simply watched him go in silence already missing his hand around hers.

"Alice? Alice…" Bella moved to wave her hand in front of her sister's face. "Come on, we're all going this way so we can visit and get our food."

It took a moment, but Alice was able to gain control over her attention and follow the others through the grounds, every now and then looking toward a glimpse of what she thought was Jasper, but it was never more than a glimpse. Lunch passed in a blur, and Alice barely touched her food, though she was beginning to come back into more social behavior. It was clear to everyone that she was rather distracted though.

"Alice…we're going in now for our rest…" Rosalie said softly as the girls all stood to say goodbye to their beaus for the time being.

Alice stood and nodded with a smile. "Alright…I'll meet you inside…" she said watching as her sisters turned to say goodbye to Edward and Emmett. For a moment she watched them. They were both so in love, you could see it in their very being. Bella would practically melt when Edward smiled, and Rose couldn't keep her eyes off of Emmett for more than a few moments at a time. And of course Edward and Emmett were just as in love. You could see it in their very being and something about standing here watching them together, and say their short goodbyes made Alice sad. Slowly she turned around to make her way to the house her heart sinking slightly with the weight of her being alone.

Alice ascended the stairs along with the rest of the young women the sound of skirts rustling and idle chatter ringing through the house. She remained silent as she followed the groups into the salon and found where Massie had set up her and her sisters' spot to rest. She reached behind her to untie the laces of her dress and let it fall to the floor before she stepped out of it to lay in her petti-coats on the palate Massie had made. Soon there after, Rosalie and Bella joined her on either side and quickly rolled over to fall asleep, but Alice wasn't so lucky. Instead she lay there, staring at the ceiling and listening to the faint snores of a few of the other ladies in the room. It was basically silent, but Alice's thoughts were deafening. It was too hot in this room, and there was too much on her mind. If she didn't get out she'd probably go mad. So after a moment of convincing herself, Alice moved carefully to stand without waking her sisters and even more carefully to walk through the room without waking the others.

Once she'd managed to sneak out of the room Alice thought about the fact that she was now walking around in her under garments but she knew putting on that confining dress would only add to her feelings of stress. So instead she decided to risk future whispers about her discretion and hurried her way out to the deserted side of the grounds, away from the men who sat socializing and arguing about politics. She let out a sigh and began walking along one of the paths away from the house and the noise to a place she could think.

Where were these feelings coming from? Why was she so interested in watching her sisters in love? What had changed so much with Jasper that she was so glad to see him, and couldn't get him off her mind when he was gone? Everything was so confusing to her. Things were never this frustrating before. Alice stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, trying to clear her head. In the search for solace and peace she began to hum softly, music had always been a passion of hers. Her mother had always sung to her and her sisters when they were afraid or upset and Alice had made it a habit to do the same once their mother was gone. So in this moment, Alice found the need to hum to herself, just to keep her sanity about her. As the song began to work its magic, she began to walk again, enjoying the soft breeze and appreciating the fact that she didn't have a heavy dress the weight her down. It _was_ a beautiful day and now she was able to really enjoy it and because of that, she allowed herself to start singing aloud, though still in soft tones.

Jasper looked up at the sound of a soft voice and saw the familiar shape of Alice Brandon walking by. He smirked slightly at the fact that she had managed to sneak away from the other women and was now wandering the grounds of his family's home, humming a tune. As she came closer however, he noticed that Alice's choice of attire was a bit on the unconventional side. Alright, she was in her under garments and instantly Jasper knew he should look away…but he couldn't. She was breathtaking. The afternoon sun glowed off her skin, more of it showing than was probably appropriate, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about right now was that he was home again and was able to see Alice. He had known he'd loved her for some time now, but he had never wanted to say anything for risk of losing any connection with her at all. Secretly, he had hoped that time together would bring her to feel the same way for him and in that hope he had been willing to be patient. But seeing her today, he couldn't sense that anything was that different between them. Maybe his hope was in vain, but he refused to place it anywhere else. So instead he sat here beneath a tree watching the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and listening to her angelic voice as she sang, knowing that he would have to make his presence known soon. And so, after a moment he cleared his throat hesitantly, just loud enough for her to realize he was there.

Alice of course spun around, her eyes wide as she searched for whoever had caught her in her moment of meditation. In an instant her eyes met cold steel and she blushed violently. It was Jasper, of course it would be Jasper that would catch her like this. And what was worse, he'd already seen her, she knew there would be no use in hiding or running, in fact that would probably just draw more attention to herself, so instead she stood there, blushing and avoiding his gaze as best she could.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, and I can leave if you'd like…I probably should leave…" Jasper stammered.

"No!" Alice said without thinking. What was that about? Why in the world would her wish to see him kick in so strongly now? And the fact that she had just yelled at him to stay when she was standing here so exposed made her blush all over again. "I mean…I should go…I'm not exactly in an appropriate way right now….." she mumbled. There was a silence that followed where they were both unsure of what to say and were afraid to meet each other's eyes. But Jasper couldn't make her think he was ashamed to see her.

"I um…I actually think you look beautiful…." He confessed shyly.

Of course her eyes went wide. "I beg your pardon?!"

"No! Oh no! I just mean, you look comfortable and happy…and you look beautiful when you're happy….." he covered trying to find the best way to explain without sounding completely improper. The truth was, Jasper couldn't care less what Alice wore when she looked so in her element. She was outside, in the sun, singing to herself and out of the pain that must be those gowns.

"Ohh…" she breathed, nodding still unsure how she should feel about what he was saying. Knowing he thought she was beautiful and that he liked seeing her happy gave her butterflies, but were butterflies enough to overcome years of tradition and etiquette? Slowly Alice looked up from the ground to find his eyes and in an instant knew her answer. _Yes…absolutely yes._ "Would…um…would it be alright if I sat down…with you?" she asked bashfully hoping she wasn't pushing his open mindedness too far.

Jasper simply nodded glancing at the grassy spot beside him. What was he doing? Why was he so willing to risk her reputation just to have another moment with her? His eyes followed her as she moved slowly to find a place in the grass to sit. Once she was seated he looked into her eyes and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you…I really don't mind leaving."

She was silent though. She gave him a slight nod but didn't say a word for a moment. The silence wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Jasper didn't mind it so much, he would have liked to know if she was alright, but sitting here with her made it something he didn't mind doing. The only sound was the breeze in the trees and each other's soft breaths. But suddenly Alice's expression changed slightly and he knew she had been thinking.

"I really am glad you came home Jasper…" she said finally.

He looked up in surprise but couldn't hide his smile. That hadn't exactly been what he was expecting to hear, but it was something he didn't mind her saying.

She smiled too, an automatic response to seeing his grin, and glanced down at her lap where her fingers were tying themselves in knots. "I've missed you. It's an odd thing having your very best friend so far away…" she chuckled.

He chuckled as well and nodded. "I missed you too Alice. I wanted to write you but either had no time or knew I'd be home before the letter actually reached you…"

"I understand…" she smiled, looking down into her lap again. Her mind flooded with so many things in that one moment. She wasn't sure what to say next. The silence dragged on, and Alice knew she needed to say something but her mind wasn't working with her mouth to produce the right words. And so, as it would inevitably happen, what she hadn't expected to say was what came next. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she was nervous. She bit her lip and refused to meet his eyes. Why had she asked that? He _had_ said it twice already and her curiosity had been peaked, but hearing herself ask him outright felt like such an odd moment. She bit her lip shyly afraid to even see what answer his face would reveal before he even said it. What had she just gotten herself into? What had she just sentenced her heart to?

Alice's mind was racing and so was Jasper's. She had sincerely just asked that? Was she afraid that maybe he didn't? She had no reason to doubt that at all. To Jasper, Alice was the most breathtaking creature on God's earth. He had never had any doubts that he loved her, from the moment he knew what loving a woman meant, he knew he was meant to love Alice. Could this question be the indication that his hope to be loved in return was becoming a reality? He looked at her carefully, waiting for her eyes to rise and meet his. In this moment, looking at him, the question hanging in the air around them, Alice looked so vulnerable, waiting for him to cradle her heart or crush it with a single word. Jasper knew he'd never destroy such precious gift, Alice was offering him the beginnings of her love, and he'd do all he could to cherish that. So here he sat, staring into her warm eyes and feeling love flooding out from within him. Slowly he leaned closer and her breathing shook slightly. He could feel her warm breath on his face, could smell the scent that only Alice could possess.

"I think you are and always have been the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…" he whispered to her, their closeness not allowing for any more volume.

Alice's breath caught in her throat and she felt an amazingly pleasant warmth spread through her. She had never once felt happier and couldn't believe just what he'd said. His voice had been so soft it had sent chills down her spine and she shivered slightly, but her eyes never moved from his, though they began to dance joyfully as his words sunk in. She smiled just slightly, and he smiled back before cautiously lifting a hand to stroke her cheek with his fingers. Slowly he leaned just the slightest bit closer and when within a millimeter of her he took one moment's hesitation before touching his lips to hers in a feather light kiss and in that minor contact, Jasper and Alice both felt whole for the first time.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

_Well there is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and keep looking for the next chapter...school might be getting a bit insane in the next few weeks, but I will do my best to keep the story going quickly!! Don't forget to review._


	3. Chapter 3:  A Flair for the Dramatic

**~Author's Note~**

_Hey everyone! I'm so very glad you all like the story so far!! I've somehow managed to write up chapter 3 already! This chapter was so much fun to write and its the first of many that I'm so looking forward to...this story is getting so romantic!! Sorry...I'm back. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 3!_

* * *

Alice sat perfectly still, her pulse pounding in her ears. He had kissed her, Jasper had actually kissed her! She couldn't believe it, and what was more she had never realized just how much she had wanted Jasper to kiss her before. This moment was frozen, or did it just feel that way, or did she want it to be. Everything was so chaotic but in the most wonderful way. But it was Jasper's warm breath on her lips that brought her back to what was happening. They were still impossibly close but separated enough for her to meet his eyes and smile as her face heated. What was more amazing was the smile he returned. Alice had always adored his smile, but she had never seen him smile like _this._ It made her giggle softly and reach up hesitantly to brush her fingertips over his lips gently. The action alone took her breath away and her eyes moved to follow her fingertips intently. These lips, his lips, had been connected with hers not even a moment ago and had somehow performed magic. She was totally under his spell, or rather finally realized that she'd been under it for some time.

"Jasper…." She whispered wanting nothing more than to hear his name coming from her lips. Her breath hit his face gently and she saw his eyelids flutter shut and she smiled a bit more.

"Alice…" he breathed back opening his eyes once more, steel meeting honey and melting in the warmth of her gaze.

It was instinct that instructed her now, she never once made a true decision in the next moment, but knew what her heart and mind were telling her to do would be right. Slowly she leaned closer, scooting over slightly as she moved to rest her head on his chest and felt his arms instantly link around her gently apparently his own instinct. Carefully she tilted her face up to hide it in his neck below his jaw and sighed contentedly. Jasper grinned and laid his cheek on the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her, vanilla and magnolias…perfection. The silence was pleasant, peaceful. After all, it was just the two of them here and though neither had said a word, each knew their hearts no longer belonged only to themselves.

"Jasper…what—what does this mean exactly…" Alice whispered after a moment though. Something in her was begging for vocalized answers. She knew she didn't need them but minor insecurities yearned for them.

He was silent for a moment before lifting his head and leaning away enough to look down into her face. Carefully he reached up to stroke her cheek once again and smiled warmly. It was time he told her, time he took the risk of her rejection.

"It means…well I suppose it means that I have reached the point in my life that I have to tell the woman I love how I feel…." He murmured.

"You---you love me?" she gasped breathlessly. His words had been a surprise, of course she'd realized instantly how sincere he was, his eyes radiated with warmth and love. It was obvious.

Jasper simply nodded slightly. "Very much…and I have for quite some time, I just was afraid to tell you…" he confessed. "I couldn't find merit in risking the time I already have with you by telling you how I felt and finding you may not feel the same…"

Alice listened intently, admittedly surprised that Jasper would have been afraid of anything, especially her or how she felt. He'd apparently been so intent on keeping her in his life that he was willing to go through his life hiding his heart, waiting for her to realize him. The thought itself brought tears to her eyes, the fact that had things gone differently she would have caused him so much pain and heartache stabbed at Alice like a hot blade. And it was in that inward pain that Alice realized that she too loved him…that she had for as long as she'd known him. She had been so blind, but everything was clear now, she'd found the love she'd been craving for so long and understood that she hadn't been wanting to _find_ love, but instead yearned to realize that she'd in fact found it.

Slowly she reached up to cradle his face in her small, fragile hand and instantly felt the tension in his jaw dissipate. "You have nothing to be afraid of Jasper…." She confessed. "It may have taken me a while, but I am sure of it now. I love you as well, and always have…" A soft smile graced her lips as she looked into his face, her heart racing and relief and joy washing over her like a flood.

Of course his responding smile would have made the Devil himself swoon and Alice felt herself melting under his ecstatic gaze. He just looked so happy, Alice could help but laugh softly, her hand moving to run through his hair gently. He let out a great sigh and just continued to grin, but then his eyes widened in realization and in a flash he was sitting up straight and beaming at her.

"I have to do this properly…" he said.

"Properly? Jasper whatever you wish to do is inherently improper simply for the fact that I am breaking all rules of polite society by even sitting here with you like this…" she teased.

He smirked slightly and shook his head. "That doesn't matter, I will not let this moment continue without proper procedure."

Alice just stared at him in confusion as he reached out for her hand, wrapping it in both of his.

"Miss Mary Alice Brandon…will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your beau?" he grinned.

Instantly a huge smile grew on her face and her cheeks tinted pink as she laughed jubilantly. "Of course Mister Whitlock…I would gladly have you as my beau!" she replied, mocking his formal tone.

Jasper chuckled and bent to kiss her hand politely before moving to gather her back into his arms as they had been before, reveling in the peaceful silence of the summer afternoon and their proclamation of love. Alice's face was buried safely in his neck, her head resting on his shoulder as his hand absentmindedly stroked her arm. Everything else in the world seemed to cease existing in this time together, Alice forgot everything she'd been worried about so much before and she sighed happily here in his arms. He looked down at her and grinned at the peaceful expression on her face. He leaned to kiss the top of her head gently, inhaling her scent once again.

"I love you Alice…" he whispered.

She leaned away slightly and smile at him. "I love you too Jasper…"

Looking at her happily Jasper's attention was caught by the caplet sleeve of her under garments slipping off her shoulder. Without a second thought his hand moved to replace it, his fingertips grazing over the skin of her shoulder and then her collarbone. Her skin was perfectly smooth and soft under his fingers. It was like electricity every place their skin made contact. His touch left a trail of fire on her skin and she shivered violently, looking down at his hand, still gently brushing her collarbone, and then looking up into his eyes. His eyes moved from his own to hand to her eyes as well and both sets of eyes were the slightest shade dimmer. Their breathing took on a slightly ragged quality and goosebumps rose on her skin. Sitting here locked in each other's gaze Alice and Jasper felt the first stirrings of a deeper physical need for one another, one neither understood fully, and one they both knew was something they should not be acknowledging at this moment.

"I…I should go back before they realize I've been gone…" she stammered breathlessly, biting her lip slightly.

Jasper nodded and his hand quickly fell from her delicate skin. "Yes…I wouldn't want to get you into trouble…I shall be waiting for you when you all are meant to return to the party though?"

She grinned slightly and nodded. "I will be looking for you then…" she muttered leaning to kiss his cheek quickly before standing and hurrying away a few yards. Before going too far, Alice turned to look back at him over her shoulder and shivered as the memory of his touch fell over her for a second. She grinned to herself and turned back around to hurry back to the house hoping she wouldn't be seen.

Jasper watched her go, smiling to himself and trying to ignore the thoughts that threatened to lessen his gentlemanly manner. This was going to prove more tempting than he had expected. Alice was so beautiful it was going to take all of his will power to remind himself that he had no right to compromise her integrity as a lady.

Alice tip-toed through the house, being careful to keep quiet in the salon where the girls were still resting and made her way to the palatte she had left her sisters on, snuggling back down onto the cushion.

"And where have you been…" came a voice beside her as Rosalie turned over to face her with a smirk.

Alice jumped slightly and turned to her sister with wide eyes.

"Oh! Um, I just needed a walk…I was too hot…" she replied.

"In your petticoats?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Yes! No one saw me…" _No one else anyway…_

"Alright…just be glad you didn't get into trouble…I don't want to be the harlette's sister…" she teased.

Alice shoved her playfully and giggled before turning to stare at the ceiling. Of course she didn't have to lay there long. Soon enough the rest of the room began to stir around her as the girls awoke from their nap and began to get dressed again. Rosalie and Bella both rushed to don their dresses again wanting to go and see Edward and Emmett once again. Alice was rushing too of course, but not enough to be noticed by any of the others. As each girl finished getting ready, they made their way to the staircase and down to the men who had all come inside as the afternoon got warmer. The last to leave the room were the Brandon sisters and they were therefore the last to descend the stairs. Waiting at the foot were Edward and Emmett, their eyes immediately locking on Rosalie and Bella and warm smiles coming to their faces. Alice's sisters bustled down the stairs and into their arms joyfully.

"Hello ladies…are you both well rested?" Edward grinned, kissing Bella's hair.

Alice watched from the landing, smiling at her sisters and the men that loved them. She finally knew how that felt for herself. Standing here now above the crowd Alice could let herself get lost in watching her sister's happiness. That was until she felt someone watching her. She looked around curiously and soon found the steel grey eyes that had found her on her elevated spot. Alice grinned and blushed slightly as she looked down at Jasper, who was leaning against the banister. Of course she could have rushed down to him just as her sisters had done, but what fun was there in that? So instead she slowly descended the stairs watching Jasper out of the corner of her eye but not giving him obvious attention as she got closer and eventually walked past.

Jasper of course caught on and smirked as she got closer feigning his own disinterest until she had already passed. However, he was going to make this as much a show as possible and reached out quickly to take her hand and spun her around to the middle of the floor and swiftly caught her in his arms.

"Mary Alice Brandon…may I kiss you?" he asked is a stage whisper feeling all the eyes in the room turning to them .

Alice looked up at him in surprise at the sudden movement but then giggled and nodded before linking her arms behind his neck dramatically. "How can I deny such an offer?!" she teased, glancing at her sisters' gobsmacked faces before turning to Jasper as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

Her smile spread under his lips and she let out a sigh as he pulled away. "You put on quite a show Mr. Whitlock…" she whispered with a smirk.

"You do quite well yourself Miss Brandon…" he chuckled, sliding his hand down her arm to find her hand.

Alice grinned and laced her fingers with his.

"What is going on here?!" The voice made Alice jump and turn to see who was shouting. Of course, it would be Rosalie, who was now standing less than a foot from them and watching them with wide eyes with Emmett, Bella, and Edward with her.

"Um…well…" she stammered looking at Jasper and feeling him draw her close into his side. She smiled and turned back to the others. "Jasper's my beau now…." She confessed proudly.

"Well its about time…" Emmett muttered teasingly causing Alice to give him a look and Jasper to chuckle slightly.

"Yes, yes…we all now know that I am quite behind in figuring out how I feel…but I have and I'm happy…" Alice explained turning up to meet Jasper's eyes. "So very happy…"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

_That was Chapter 3! Quite eventful, yes? Ooo I can't wait to get to the rest of this story! Well don't forget to review and I will have Chapter 4 up ASAP!! Love you guys!!_


	4. Author's Note

**~Author's Note~**

_Hey everyone! I'm so very sorry for making you all wait so long for the next chapter. School has been very hectic this term. However, my Spring Break is coming up next week and I should hopefully have some time to write again. Thanks for putting up with me guys! I can't wait for you all to read the next chapter I hope you all like it! I promise, its coming soon…_


	5. Chapter 4:  Heart's Survival

**~Author's Note~**

_So I know you all probably hate me by now. I'm so sorry for taking so very long! My fic muse has been an extended vacation that I apparently wasn't invited to. But i'm back now and hopefully will be back long enough to finish this story for all of you! But at least for right now I bring you Chapter 4! This chapter might seem a bit duller than the last one and will DEFINATELY be less exciting than the next...you'll see why ;) Now I completely understand if you've lost all faith in me with this story LOL but if not, please read and review! I love you guys so much and thanks for putting up with my hiatus!_

_

* * *

_

That wonderful day had of course ended all too soon, and Alice and her sisters had had to bid their loves goodbye once again. If it was difficult for Bella and Rosalie, it was even more so for Alice. Her father had called for them as the day began to phase into twilight. Alice turned to see her sisters whispering their goodbyes to Edward and Emmett, something they'd had some practice with of course. It was a simpler process on their part. But as she turned back to Jasper, Alice knew it wouldn't be so simple for her. His arms were draped around her waist, holding her close to him. His eyes reflected the sadness she knew was in her own and she reached up to touch his cheek.

"I don't want to go…" she whispered.

"I know…but its only the first of many times together…" he replied, giving her a half-hearted smile. "And we can write each other between visits…"

Alice smiled slightly and nodded. "You're right…I just wish this day had been longer…"

Jasper had chuckled and touched his forehead to hers, leaning to brush her lips with his gently. "I will see you very soon my Alice…" he'd whispered.

Now those words captivated her every moment. _'My Alice.'_ She was his, finally, and always would be. The idea alone had made her incessantly joyful over the days since the party. There was much humming and radiance that came from Alice immediately following their return home. It of course didn't go unnoticed by her sisters, who knew the reason behind it, or Massie, who could easily guess as much as well. But Alice had not anticipated the fact that her father would notice it just as quickly and discover for himself what had occurred at the Whitlock's barbeque. And she also hadn't anticipated just how much it would bother him.

"Alice…I need to speak with you…" he called one day and Alice knew instantly that this would be no casual conversation.

She made her way hesitantly to his study and halted in the doorway. "Yes Papa…?"

He glanced up slightly, his brow furrowed. He had seemed to struggle for a moment with what he wanted to begin with, but his deliberation turned to a stern look. "I know about Jasper…."

Instantly Alice could feel her throat constricting and her stomach flipping wildly.

"I don't approve of this Alice, in the least. I don't want you with him, and I'm not going to allow it. No daughter of mine will be with a Whitlock…I forbid it!"

His voice rang through the room, seeped with authority and finality on the subject. The tone was harsh and tore at the edges of her heart and made her head hurt. Alice felt the floor fall out from beneath her and her throat went completely dry as her heart raced in a panic. "You can't do that Papa! I…I…I love him! Please Papa, please!" she begged. How could he do this? Surely he could see just how much Jasper meant to her…he was able to realize they were together without being told a word, that had to mean something didn't it? This was the man who had always told his daughters to never settle for less than a man who loved them like he'd loved their mother. Now he was all out forbidding her just that!

"Love him? Alice you're just a…a…" he couldn't say child, for that wasn't the case, but it seemed that was the only word that fit. "You're just much too young to even realize what love truly means! No Alice! No! You know how I feel about the Whitlock's and I will not have you with their son!"

This could not be happening. "That's unfair! You can't blame Jasper for your stubborn reasons Papa! What happened to Mama is not the Whitlock's fault and you're just being a fool!" she froze, her eyes going wide and her hands moving to cover her mouth. That was probably the last thing she should have said. Alice had never disrespected her father like that and the last thing she ever wanted to do was to pull up painful memories for him, but she hadn't been able to stop herself. She could see the pain and anguish flood into her father's eyes and hers stung with the beginnings of tears.

Slowly she walked over to her father's chair, kneeling down slightly. "I'm sorry Papa, but its true…" she murmured reaching for his hand, her eyes not once shifting from his, conveying her sincerity. "Mama was ill Papa, she had been for a very long time and I know Dr. Whitlock did his very best to help her. But Papa, I love Jasper…and he loves me too. Please…please understand. I'm so happy, and I know you want me to be happy…and I also know Mama would want you to forgive Dr. Whitlock…she'd want you to be happy too…"

There was a long silence as Alice watched her father struggle to hold on to any reason to remain angry but he knew she was right and he couldn't deny that much. He'd been angry for so long with no one but himself, but he'd had too much pride to admit it. But his own daughter, his youngest in fact was able to see it much before even he was and was able now to open his eyes as well. He sighed deeply and looked at her, studying her face carefully. "I still don't like this…but if you're so very set on it, I'll let you make the decision. I hope you're right Alice…I don't want to see this family hurt again…"

She grinned brightly and leaned to kiss his cheek. "He won't hurt me Papa…I know he won't. Thank you…"

_My Darling Jasper,_

_I miss you so. These short days of picnics and barbeques come much too sparingly and end too soon. Having father struggling to accept us certainly doesn't make anything easier. I'm so sorry that that particular part of our lives has taken that turn, he'll come around, I know it, no one can keep from loving you. I wish there was more time to see each other. Letters just aren't the same. Rosalie and Bella keep telling me goodbyes and times apart get easier with time but I don't see how that's true. I want nothing more than to see you, everyday. When I'm with you I feel happier than I ever thought I could be. Somehow you've managed to erase so much pain from my past, almost as if most of it never existed in the first place. That isn't to say that when we're apart the pain comes back, I feel just as happy knowing that I can always think about you. But being able to see your face and feel your arms around me as you smile is something I live for and having to wait to do it again drives me mad! I look forward everyday to the chance to hear of another invitation to your home or some other place where I can see you. I hope one will come soon so I can be truly whole once again._

_With Love and Devotion,_

_Alice_

_My beautiful Magnolia Blossom…My Alice,_

_I can tell you now that I miss you with every fiber of my being. I miss most being able to see you sing and smile in the sunlight and hear you humming yet another angelic tune in the sweet summer afternoon. This season only seems to drag on as I struggle from one day to another hoping to hear that I'll be able to see you again. I pray my selfish prayers constantly and expect God's wrath and know it would be nowhere near as painful as knowing how very close you are to me and still not being able to see your face regularly. I apologize as well for being the cause of so much turmoil in your life, and if I wasn't so selfish I'd oblige to your father's wishes, but I cannot deny that I need you as the crops need water. So for now I cling to you greedily only thriving in the knowledge that you somehow love me as well. Even now writing this letter I have to be sure this time hasn't been a dream. And what is more, I write this with the wonderful news that another barbeque has been planned and the invitations sent, one sent with particular care and intention for the Brandon's. It is still two weeks away, and so even knowing we'll have another summer afternoon my heart is heavy knowing that I must wait so long. But I know that the patient are rewarded with the greatest heaven and mine is each moment with you. I long to see you and so I wait for your smile._

_Sincerely and Completely Yours,_

_Jasper_

Two weeks had never felt longer. Both Alice and Jasper spent most of their time counting the seconds to the barbeque that promised to reunite them once again. Both were constantly preoccupied and both their families failed to completely understand how much of an effect one had on the other until these two weeks came to pass. Eventually the morning of the barbeque dawned and both rose at the crack of dawn to prepare themselves for the other's arrival.

Alice rushed around her room once again, checking her reflection repeatedly and going back and forth between dresses, trying to pick the one she would look the nicest in for Jasper.

"Now Miss Alice…yous gonna bust into sweats runnin' so much…" Massie teased with a smirk. "Missah Jaspah ain't gonna be too impressed by no sweaty lady…"

"I'll have time to cool off Massie, I just have to make sure I have the right dress…." She said, her voice an octave higher than usual. She bit her lip anxiously, her eyes darting between two dresses. "He'd like the blue one better…..I think…" she muttered, giving herself a self-satisfying nod and moving to hang the runner-up back in her armoire.

"Ready now Miss Alice? I hopes we haves enough time to tighten this corset for yous…" Massie chuckled.

Alice shot her a playful scowl and moved to allow the woman to help her with the preparations she couldn't do herself. "Thank you Massie…" she muttered with an exuberant smile in the mirror. The woman only nodded in reply, a smile of her own on her face.

"Alice! Are you ready?" came Rosalie's voice from down the stairs.

"Yes! I'm coming…" she called back rushing, but making a brief pause to check her reflection once more, giving her cheeks a few extra pinches to redden them, though she knew once she saw him again she wouldn't need it.

The ride to the barbeque was basically the same as it had been the last time, except now there were three excited young ladies rather than just two. Once it again it seemed much too long a ride but eventually it ended and the buggy came to rest in front of the walk toward the Whitlock home. The Brandon sisters managed to gracefully scramble from the carriage and link their arms together as they made their way inside, their eyes scanning the faces for the ones that were the most familiar and anticipated.

Edward and Emmett were of course waiting just outside the back door grinning as they waited for Rose and Bella to appear. Both girls beamed as they caught sight of their beaus and gently separated their arms from Alice's and hurried to greet the boys waiting for them. Alice grinned as well and continued to scan the crowds, her eyes tightening slightly when she didn't catch the honey-blonde curls she knew so well.

"Don't look so worried My Magnolia blossom…" came a soft voice off to the side of her and Alice spun quickly to find the smiling face of Jasper who was standing in the frame of one of the many French doors that lead to the back lawns.

Jasper took a moment to take her in, admittedly having minimized her beauty in his memories. Now, standing in the glow of the summer sun, she took his breath away. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the deep midnight blue taffeta dress she wore, the sunlight breaking and glimmering in the silver accents of the fabric. His eyes fell on her lovely face again, seeing that his moment of observation had made her blush slightly and he grinned wider, stepping forward and bowing to take her hand and leave a kiss there.

Alice's smile somehow grew even more as his lips touched the skin of her hand and her honey brown eyes were locked on the cool grey of his, dancing brilliantly. "Jasper…" she breathed as he stood straight once more and stepped closer again to bow and leave a lingering kiss on her cheek. Her hands laid flat on the lapels of his jacket and she sighed, closing her eyes and the warmth and electricity of the contact.

She leaned into him slightly and Jasper moved to link his arms around her and smiled. He could smell her lovely skin once again and cursed his weak memory for losing even a degree of how it truly felt to be near her.

Alice's cheek pressed against his chest and she sighed contentedly. "I've missed you so…" she whispered, feeling him pull her even closer.

"I've missed you too Alice…" he murmured, his voice like warm honey.

However, they were soon brought out of their reverie and reminded that the world hadn't stopped spinning, as it felt it had when the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind. Alice turned her head, to see both her sisters leaning into the sides of their beaus and smiling warmly at the pair and she blushed.

"I suppose that means we're supposed to join you for barbeque now…" Jasper chuckled, his arms still linked around Alice.

They moved to join the others and make their way across the lawns to find a place to sit and eat together. It was a nice afternoon for all of them, they were able to laugh and talk for the entire time, enjoying each other's company and finally able to spend time together as couples as well as friends. But of course, the time had to end much too soon. With sighs of frustration the girls stood slowly, followed by the boys who pulled them close to say their personal good-byes for now.

Jasper smiled down at Alice as she leaned into him, her face so sad already. He reached up to brush his fingertips along her cheek bone. "I'll see you once your rest is over…" he murmured softly, studying her face carefully.

"Alright…" she whispered, a small smile finding its way to her lips.

Slowly he leaned down to leave a soft kiss on her lips, her arms linking behind his neck gently and her cheeks reddening from the feeling of his kiss. Jasper pulled away just slightly and smile lovingly at her and kissed her cheek before stepping away to allow her to go with her sisters. Alice watched him for a moment before turning to go and continued to glance back as she walked alongside her sisters, until she could no longer see him.

The other young ladies were making their way up the stairs and settling in to nap as the Brandon girls entered and made their own preparations to rest. Alice found her place between her sisters and lay there for a moment, her mind running with thoughts and images of Jasper as she listened to all the others steadily drift to sleep. Not surprisingly, Alice found sleep eluded her here and eventually her patience wore thin and she decided her time would better be spent outside thinking and she made to sneak away just as last time.

Her bare feet glided noiselessly through the house and over the soft grass in the deserted part of the lawns. Once she was sure no one would notice her, her pace slowed and she began making her way over the familiar path that she had taken at the last barbeque here, where he life had changed.

As she walked, she hummed smiling at just how much she'd changed since finding her love for Jasper and remembering exactly what had happened the last time she'd made her way out here. As her walk continued, Alice looked around her, taking in the glorious afternoon, getting closer and closer to a spot that held so many wonderful memories.

However, after a while she had to stop, her eyes going wide as she saw a figure standing in her path leaning against a tree. Alice froze not particularly concerned with her appearance, but knowing that getting caught out like this could jeopardize things with Jackson…what upstanding Southern gentleman wanted to be seen with a girl who wandered around in her underclothes after all? Alice couldn't decide if she should just run and hope this person didn't know who she was, or to continue walking and let the chips fall where they may. Instead, she remained frozen, rooted to the spot.

"Don't look so worried My Magnolia Blossom…." Came a slightly amused voice and Alice's eyes widened and she giggled slightly, hurrying forward to embrace the shadowy form that was Jasper.

"You startled me!" she said, linking her arms around him.

"My apologies…" she chuckled, kissing her hair. "Is this a new barbeque tradition you've started Miss Brandon?" he teased. He saw her face redden and he squeezed her slightly, clearing his throat. "Not that I mind exactly…" he confessed. "You look so beautiful when you look so content."

Alice blushed, ducking her head. "Well it isn't as if I expected to be discovered either time…you're just too much like me I suppose that we find our contentment away from the others…"

"I only find my contentment with you…." He corrected softly, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Alice giggled softly and smiled, reaching up to stroke his face. "Well I suppose in keeping with tradition, this calls for some time together in the sun…" she mused.

"I suppose it does." He grinned leading her to the same spot they had sat before and enjoyed the silence in each other's company.

This time in their spot was no different than the last, yet completely different than the last. They had already professed their love for each other so now it was just contented silence that surrounded them both, leaving much the same feeling as having Jasper's arms around her now felt. Alice leaned back against his chest, her head resting next to his and holding his hand, tracing patterns on the back of it, letting out the occasional blissful sigh.

The breeze brushed the skin her underclothes revealed and it felt wonderful, so much cooler than that dress. Alice snuggled even closer to Jasper grinning and she turned her head to look up at him. "This is quickly becoming my favorite part of these barbeques…" she murmured kissing his cheek softly.

"Mine as well…" he muttered with a warm smile.

As he looked down at her, Jasper happened to notice the cap sleeve of her camisole had fallen and he allowed himself to stare at the skin on her shoulder for a moment. Alice felt his eyes on a new place and followed them, blushing slightly to see what he was so focused on, and instantly feeling butterflies in her stomach. Jasper was so completely distracted by simply staring at her skin and in that moment the block on his carefully suppressed scandalous thoughts flooded his mind, making his breathing speed up slightly. He could feel her watching him and began the internal struggle to rein his thoughts in. Eventually he regained enough control to look up, embarrassed about where his mind had gone, and holding apologies in his eyes even though she'd have no way of knowing what he'd been thinking.

Alice simply smiled up at him, her own face tinted pink and the butterflies in her stomach already growing. He grinned crookedly at her and moved to replace the caplet sleeve, his fingers managing to lightly brush over the skin of her arm and shoulder. As he touched her, a shock went through Alice and a moment of déjà vu flooded over them both and their hearts started to race, their tempos matching flawlessly.

Alice watched his hand move and his finger hook around her sleeve to begin placing it back where it belonged and without thinking she reached her hand up to his to stop him. He froze completely and both pairs of eyes met, a few shades dimmer already, their breathing slightly ragged and it was complete silence in that moment as they communicated things neither of them would ever say consciously…

There were deeper things at work now, natural feelings and urges that both of them knew speaking would just tear the moment apart, and instinctually neither of them wanted that. Their eyes were locked now and the thoughts both had been avoiding were flowing freely. There was a long pause where they sat, simply staring at each other oscillating between propriety and desire.

Slowly Jasper's eyes warmed and he shifted his eyes from hers back to the skin of her shoulder and leaned to brush his lips against her skin. Alice shivered, her eyes closing blissfully and opening again when his lifted his face back to hers and they both leaned in for a kiss and both knew they wouldn't turn back now….and neither of them wanted to.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

_So that was Chapter 4! Did I leave you with goosebumps, cause if not the next chapter will *conspiratorial giggle*. Read and review! You guys are so awesome and I'll get the next chapter up as quick as I can! 3_


End file.
